


Two Pamphlets

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Female Dominance, Feminism, Forced Sex, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sexism, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: The local university offers a sexual assault prevention pamphlet for women, and one for men. Armin wishes he would have received the female pamphlet.





	Two Pamphlets

**Author's Note:**

> Date rape on a college campus remains a persistent problem, even in the twentieth century. Normally, women are the victims of date rape when they attend frat parties. However, men can be victims too, but no one really tells you that. So when I saw for myself that sexual assault prevention pamphlets were being passed out, I, as any person, was relieved because the female pamphlet was full of helpful advice. 
> 
> But then I saw the pamphlet for males, and realized that no one actually cared about preventing men from being raped because there is still a stigma that states that men can't be raped, especially not by women. The only thing the college the pamphlets belonged to cared about was preventing men from raping assumedly women. As if men are only ever the aggressor. What fucking bullshit. You'll see exactly what I mean if you read this fanfic. I listed the ten "prevention" techniques that both pamphlets, female and male, stated. If you're not outraged by it, you might be part of the problem. Just saying. 
> 
> Horrified as I was, I had to write a fanfic about it, at least to point out how appalling the discrepancies in the pamphlets were. Now, I'll admit that this writing is not a masterpiece. Honestly, it should have been a chapter fic. Almost every paragraph could have been its own chapter, okay? But since I am in college again, I don't have time to write. So there may even be some unanswered questions readers may be left with. If this is the case, you can ask me, and I'll answer to the best of my abilities. 
> 
> Some of the fic may even not be as realistic as I attempted it to be. I'd suggest reading this fanfic not with the intent to judge its content, but to become aware that men face stigma's, and discrimination's that are possibly more damaging than anything we American females face /at this point in time./ And I am very aware of what feminists say on Twitter and Tumblr. I'll point out most of them have never actually researched what women can, and can not do in other countries, nor how the day to day interactions usually play out. So that said, we have it damn good in America. There's still problems and I won't deny that, but, compared to other countries, we really shouldn't be complaining /at all./ 
> 
> But to avoid confusion, this is a Mikasa/Armin story. They are the main, proper pairing. I'm going to point out too that Mikasa IS a feminist, and a feminist icon, although, she represents a much different feminist then we see on Twitter/Tumbler. This is deliberate because there are different types of feminists. There is also graphic rape. It's not as horrible as some of my other fanfics are but as a potential reader you should read with caution. And because this is a modern fic, it contains a bit of insufferable feminism in it, so bear with it. But basically this fic was wrote to promote equality and fair treatment to, and between sexes. It's also to point out that corruption in university's still exist. University's are supposed to take sexual assault seriously, and many of them do. But a few of them are dismissive towards men. And even when the university isn't the problem, the rich students themselves can be the source of corruption. Their deep pockets, and often famous parents make suing them and winning almost impossible. Armin doesn't have money nor prestige to throw around. This makes it hard for him to prove that he was raped, as you'll see in the fic. 
> 
> Erwin acts as the principle, and he understands that the system is not always just and ffair, and that too often the rich win in the courts because of prestige and money. This is why he'll suggest that Armin seeks justice in an unconventional way. 
> 
> And as a last note, who else is aware of the Brazilian Museum fire? CNN and Fox briefly reported on it. I found more information out online, obviously, but, at this point, it is unclear how the fire started. I personally believe the fire was set intentionally. I have no idea by who, though but museum fires don't "just happen." Either way, I'm pretty upset about this. A lot of important world history was lost. If you haven't heard about it, maybe google it. This is worth mourning.

**Two Pamphlets**

 

In the new fall semester Armin didn’t think twice about the pamphlet the Rape Preventionists group gave to him. He glanced it over, and dismissively discarded it into his back pack because he had already been taught how not to rape a woman. He noticed that the feminist women were handing the same pamphlet out to all of the boys who attended the university. Eren, one of Armin’s best friends, whom he met up with, was offended by the pamphlet, and was ranting about it on their way to the history class they shared together.

But the thing about Eren was that he was always worked up about something. Ranting, raving, and debating was Eren’s thing. Armin, however, was thinking about the Halloween party some of the fellow geeks were hosting. All he knew at the point was that he wanted to attend the party, but he didn’t know if he could finish his reading assignment in time.

 _And what would I wear_? Armin wondered to himself, while Eren chattered busily next to him. The professor droned on about independent females throughout history in the background. Armin definitely preferred to think about the current outfits he had in his small dresser, and how much money he had in his pocket. Even Mikasa, his other best friend, wasn’t listening to the insufferable drivel the professor was yacking on about.

Because who honestly gave a fuck about whether or not Betsy Ross of Philadelphia sewed the traditional American flag? Armin tuned the professor and Eren out, and busied himself with playing out in his head the different directions that the rest of the day may take. He eventually decided that just once he could fall a bit behind in his college work to have some fun. Students slacked off all of the time, he reasoned, and glanced at Eren as a prime example of that fact. Yet, Eren always managed to pass somehow.

Then, the female professor who claimed to have degrees in history began to give speeches about how the ‘white man’ was the single aggressor throughout history, and that a female was more capable of leading a country then some ‘privileged good ‘ol boy.’ Armin politely excused himself from the class, and left, with the party heavy on his mind.

Everyone would be there. All of his friends, anyways, and he was excited to play dress up for once in his life. No racist, man hating professor was going to dishearten him from a night of excitement. Armin returned to his dorm and began to look through his dresser, and to his disappointment, he couldn’t put any of the potential clothing combinations into a believable costume.

“You can borrow one of my outfits.” Mikasa suggested, startling Armin. Armin snapped out of his thoughts and looked around himself, realizing that both of his friends had followed him out of the classroom, and had came with him to his dorm.

“Yeah, it’s about time we exit that stupid bitch’s class and think about the upcoming party!” Eren enthused, figuring today would be a good day because Armin was ditching class to plan for a party. Armin had always followed the rules before, and had opted for studying over partying. Tonight was, Eren thought, obviously going to be special. Armin blinked, and grounded himself. Too much thinking had made him blind to his friends.

“What’re you offering?” Armin asked with a small smile on his face, letting Mikasa lead him and Eren into her dorm room. He wasn’t too concerned about the clothes that Mikasa owned because she was known to be a tomboy.  

“You remember Sasha? She gave me a costume last year. My hips are too wide to fit into the skirt, but you might fit into it.” Mikasa responded, as she rifled through her dresser. Armin frowned.

“A skirt?” Armin questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow at her. Eren chortled.

“You do have narrow hips.” Eren teased, remarking about Armin’s feminine features. He and Mikasa had unanimously deemed Armin to be the female of their trio. Armin didn’t appreciate either sediment and crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s a Halloween party. We’re supposed to disguise ourselves.” Mikasa reasoned, as she presented a yellow and black bunny costume to Armin. Armin gave her a withering look and grudgingly took the costume from her.

“You guys better not laugh at me.” Armin warned them, and changed into the costume. He had known his friends since childhood, and none of them were shy about their bodies when in the presence of the other.

“No promises!” Eren chimed, grinning from ear to ear while he folded his arms behind his head. Mikasa shoved Eren. Armin rolled his eyes, and smoothed out the outfit. Eren took one look at Armin and began to laugh. Mikasa hit him again, but his hearty, mocking guffaws made Armin flush pink and clench his hands into fists.

“Shut up!” Armin snapped, wrapping his arms self-consciously around his body, to hide it. He looked away stubbornly while Eren continued to laugh.

“You look fine.” Mikasa commented, draping an arm over his shoulders, and guided him to the long, floor grounded mirror. “No one will recognize you when I complete your disguise.” Mikasa assured Armin, and sat him down on the stool. Armin squeaked, and sat tensely, awaiting Mikasa’s return anxiously.

Whenever Mikasa wanted to try out new make-up techniques, she used Armin as a model. Armin did not dare tell her no. Not then, and not now as she applied make-up to his face. He was a timid boy, and she manhandled him a lot.

“Sorry, Armin. I’m heading back to our room to dress up as a werewolf.” Eren said, and darted out of the room before Mikasa could nab him too. Once or twice Eren had been a model for Mikasa when he was young and had sworn to never be caught by her again. Armin rolled his eyes again, and sat obediently while Mikasa put make-up on his face that would match the rest of the costume. He knew better than to move, after all.

“Who are you going to dress as?” Armin wondered, while Mikasa grabbed her hair-straightener and brought it over.

“One of Charlie’s Angels.” Mikasa responded, and began to smooth out Armin’s hair, to then straighten it. Armin didn’t protest against her, even though he’d rather be doing just about anything else.

“We’re an odd pair, aren’t we?” Armin commented, thinking about how he was being forced to be a sexy bunny girl, Eren was going to be a manly werewolf, and Mikasa was going to be a feminist icon.

“Just don’t let Eren eat you.” Mikasa quipped, while she straightened Armin’s blonde hair. Armin smiled.

. . .

The party was held at a local fraternity house on campus. Hip Hop music blared. Armin and his friends waltzed into the home, invitation in hand. They were excited, and separated to see what the party had to offer. Armin headed for the drinks, and poured himself a glass of punch. He took a sip and grimaced as the burning liquid descended through his body.

 _Guess it’s an alcoholic punch_. Armin thought, and set the punch on the table. _Eren will like that_. Armin figured as he turned away from the table, and sent a quick text to his friends to alert them that there was alcoholic punch to take part in.

Beep! Armin glanced at the upper right screen of the phone and saw that his phone had five percent of battery left. _Oh, right, I forgot to charge my phone_. Armin dismissively tucked the phone away under his yellow low-cut shirt without a second thought. Eren and Mikasa had their phones. He figured that if he needed to make a call, they would lend him their phone.

Then Armin remembered about the punch and grabbed it. He took another sip, grimaced, and waded through the sea of party goers whom were all decked out in Halloween costumes. He recognized some of them from the computer and science clubs. Others had masks over their faces, while others were adorned in heavy make-up that concealed their identity.

Mikasa had told Armin that no one would recognize him, but, a lot of his classmates hooted, and whistled at him and made teasingly disparaging remarks. Armin didn’t feel bullied, just disrespected and rolled his eyes. _At least I am not dressed up as a hot dog_. Armin defended in his head, and took a moment to appreciate the Halloween decorations. His attention went way from the drink again as he found a group of friends to talk to.

Eren and Mikasa found Armin, and insisted upon a quick photograph. Armin was grabbed by his friends, and was pulled into a selfie. Their faces smushed together and Eren made stupid faces. Armin smiled self-consciously at first, but after some encouragement from Mikasa, his nerves were placated enough to smile leisurely. Once a few photographs were taken, Eren and Mikasa headed off together. Armin chose to remain with the other geeks, and discussed the upcoming project with them.

After awhile, Armin went to find Eren and Mikasa so they could play some party games together. Bobbing for apples was a game that they enjoyed together. It was simple, and stupid. Armin didn’t have to think. He only had to laugh and participate and while he tried his best, but Mikasa was the decisive winner. She was the alpha male of their group, after all.

A tall, blonde woman approached the group of friends who were still laughing and bobbing for apples. Armin paused, noticing her artic fox costume, that accentuated her hour-glass figure. She was carrying a tray of fresh drinks and caught Armin’s blue eyes in hers.

“Soda.” Was all she said as she offered Armin one of the shot glasses.

“Oh, thank you.” Armin responded appreciatively, and took a sip of the darkly colored soda. He grimaced. “Alcohol?” Armin muttered, having half of a mind to pass the Pepsi to Eren.

“Hell yeah! Gimme one of them!” Eren exclaimed, reaching for the cup. The woman pulled the tray away.

“Sorry. I’m all out.” She stated coldly, and stalked off. Armin let his eyes linger on the sensual curves of her body, and then decided to chase after her. He weaved through the crowds of other students.

“Hey, wait up!” Armin called, thinking he recognized her from somewhere. He caught up to her after a moment. “Hey. What’s your name?” Armin asked, standing before her. She stopped, and glanced him over, noting his lithe body.

“Annie.” She responded, and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. Armin nodded with acknowledgement.

 _It’s just as I thought. She’s from the soccer team that Mikasa is on_. Armin confirmed, and also recalled that she and Mikasa were rivals. _Maybe I shouldn’t talk to her…but if I don’t stare at her awfully large nose, she’s kind of pretty_ …Armin thought, and watched her set the tray onto the table.

They were back in the main dinning room. “I’m Armin. One of Mikasa’s friends.” Armin introduced himself conversationally, hoping to talk to her for a moment.

“I’ve seen you cheer for her. You’re not very loud, though.” Annie commented, and plucked one of the remaining drinks up to swish the contents around. “Down that. You’ll feel better.” Annie mentioned, and with her hand she gestured to the drink she had given Armin. Armin paused, and looked at the drink. He hadn’t drank too much of the punch before, but he still felt warm from it. “Like this.” Annie said, and threw her head back with the shot, downing it.

Admiration tinted Armin’s cheeks pink. He knew Mikasa could down drinks like that as well, and keep her cool. Eren could chug alcoholic beverages as well, though he preferred rum and mead. Armin had had a habit of refraining from alcohol since it would impair his ability to function like a normal human.

But tonight? Armin wanted to let loose, and have a little bit of fun. Plus, if downing alcohol would impress the lonely beauty, Armin didn’t hesitate to try. He coughed as the liquid burned his throat, and clasped a hand over his mouth. He shuddered, and took a moment to recollect himself.

“No matter. Try again.” Annie suggested, offering Armin a second drink from the platter. Armin didn’t even realize, through his shame, that Annie had lied to Eren. He took the drink and smiled nervously while he prepared himself for the burn of alcohol.

 _I can do this. I am a man, after all_. Armin encouraged himself, and for a moment, he wished that Mikasa was here because she’d be able to coax him into downing a shot like a man. She wasn’t here though, which meant he had to hope that he was man enough to show Annie that he could be masculine. Armin took in a breath, and then downed the drink.

It burned. Armin felt hot tears gather in the corners of his eyes. He persisted, and then took in sharp breaths to cool off. A shudder went through his body as heat cascaded through him.

“There, you can be a man.” Annie congratulated him in a calm tone. She pat his back, and wordlessly offered him the first shot glass that he ended up spitting most of back out onto himself a few moments ago. Armin took it, and finished it quickly before setting it down.

“Thanks. Are you going to have more?” Armin inquired, leaning against the table casually.

“No. I was wondering if you wanted to come up to my room.” Annie mentioned, inviting Armin to her room. Armin stood up a bit straighter, shocked at the implication of Annie’s question. “I am not very comfortable in social situations.” Annie quickly explained. Armin relaxed a little.

“Oh, sure.” Armin agreed pleasantly, and eagerly followed her through the crowd of people. He imagined they would converse, and if he was lucky, she’d be his first kiss because even though he was eighteen, his highschool years had consisted of him studying hard for college.

“This way.” Annie told him, while she lead him up some winding stairs to the upper level of the house. Frat houses often housed multiple students, and were spacious. That was evident by how empty the upper level of the house was. Armin didn’t think much about it as Annie unlocked a door, and headed inside. Armin followed her without question.

“Do you share a room with someone?” Armin asked, while she shut the door behind him and locked it. He looked around the room and saw that there were two halves of it, akin to his own dorm. There were two beds, one on each side of the room, pressed against the walls. The decorations and colors were different. Annie stepped to the side of the room that was lackluster white and grey, with few other colors present.

“She won’t be back for awhile.” Was all Annie cared to say about her roommate, Mitch. Armin nodded and stood awkwardly by the door for a moment. He hadn’t really been in a girls room before. Mikasa didn’t quite count because they were best friends. “Come here.” Annie beckoned Armin towards her. Armin tinted pink and tentatively approached her.

“So this is your room…” Armin mentioned while he rubbed the back of his head. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but the dull, unattractive colors weren’t it. Which was ironic because Annie’s long, silver dress wasn’t very colorful. It was pretty, though.

“Mhm.” Annie confirmed as she grabbed Armin’s wrist and pulled him to her. Armin gasped with surprise and stumbled to her. “You seem a bit unsteady on your feet. Maybe you should sit down.” Annie suggested, while she pushed at him to sit down. Armin sat down at her request, albeit stiffly.

“No, I feel okay.” Armin responded, resting his fists against his knees. _I’m just a bit woozy because I might kinda like her_. Armin told himself and glanced at her cleavage. It was a risky move, but he was curious about her.

“You do look nervous though. Have you kissed a woman before?” Annie wondered as she sat down next to him. Armin opened his mouth to respond, then closed it, debating on how to answer her. “Then tonight you will.” Annie stated, and leaned in to press her lips against Armin’s. Armin flushed red.

His first instinct was to push her away, but as if she could read his mind, she pushed him against the bed, and straddled him. Warning bells erupted in Armin’s head, but he silenced them in favor of returning the domineering kiss. She was bold, and while some part of him was scared, he ignored every concern that plagued his mind.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but he wasn’t even alarmed when her hand palmed his cock. He pulled his head away, and pushed at her hand. “Oh…can we just kiss and talk for a bit? I’m not sure that I—”

“Shhh.” Annie shushed him, and silenced him with another possessive kiss. Not even a minute later her hand was underneath the waistband of his skirt, and she was groping his flaccid dick. Armin squirmed underneath her, and while he was uncomfortable with how fast they were moving, he didn’t push at her.

Only a few noises of protest left his lips. As soon as he began to feel the first sparks of pleasure, he tried to pull away from the kiss, but Annie grabbed his chin and prevented him from sidling out of her grasp. Her tongue was in his mouth, and her hand actively stimulated his penis. It was clear now that she had lured him up here because she wanted a quick fuck.

But Armin wasn’t scared. He would just tell her no, and everything would be okay. That was how he kept himself calm. Or, so he thought. He tentatively touched her breast. A little thrill spread through him. Then everything changed because she was pulling his manhood out of his yellow skirt. Armin managed to free his mouth.

“Annie—Annie, wait.” Armin tried, wanting to gain her attention.

“You’re not scared of sex, are you?” Annie questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. Armin swallowed hard, realizing he was being judged.

“I’m not scared. I just—we’re moving too fast. I don’t—I don’t even know you.” Armin stammered, trying his damndest to not sound like a woman. He could already imagine Eren scolding him for turning down a pretty girl who was interested in him.

“Mmm. The little bunny _is_ scared. What a shame. It’s too bad that you’re all alone with a fox.” Annie sneered, revealing her true personality. Armin had thought that she had just been quiet, and stand-offish. Now, he was seeing that she wasn’t a very nice girl.

“That’s not funny. I’m going to leave now so find someone else.” Armin told her, and tried to slide out from under her.

“No. You’re not going anywhere.” Annie stated, and pinned his wrists to the bed. Armin gasped at the sudden use of force, and immobilization.

“H-hey, let me up!” Armin protested and began to struggle against her, but he became woozy and stopped.

“Or what? You’ll hit me?” Annie challenged, which made Armin shut up.  

“What…what do you want from me?” Armin asked, feeling the first pangs of dread well up in him. Logically, Armin knew that he could push her off of him. She was a thin woman, who couldn’t weigh much. It’d be easy for him to shove her off of him.

But what if she fell and hit her head on the nightstand? What if a bruise formed on her head? Besides, Armin was taught to never hit a woman. He wanted to get up and leave, but she obviously wasn’t budging.

“Your virginity.” Annie answered while she bunched his wrists together with one hand, and grabbed his hardened erection with her other. Armin paled, and as she shifted on top of him, he could feel warm, wet skin press against the pink head of his penis.

“I don’t want—wait—wait—this isn’t—I don’t—” Annie shut Armin up by smashing her lips against his, cutting off his weak protests. She lowered herself onto his cock, which made him jolt underneath her. He protested, and protested, but his words were muffled against her mouth. Armin wiggled underneath her, and bucked his hips in a weak effort to throw her off of him.

 _I can’t hurt her—I won’t hurt her, but how do I make this stop_? Armin wondered frantically, feeling her warm body swallow his delicate penis. _My phone…! If I could grab it I could—it’s dead, that’s right…and if I shout, no one is going to hear me_ …

Once Annie was seated on top of Armin, she clasped a hand over his mouth, and kept his wrists firmly pinned to the bed. “This won’t take long.” Annie told Armin, and having mounted him, she began to fuck herself on him. She lifted up, and slid back down onto his dick that became lubricated from her slick. Armin reddened with shame upon feeling pleasure.

 _Th-this can’t be happening to me_. Armin fretted and watched with terror as her breasts bounced with each movement she made. A predatory smile spread across her lips, witnessing his discomfort, and fear. She rode him, and listened to his scared yelp. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried, clenching his hands into fists.

“I’m going to remove my hands now. I suggest you be still because your precum is already in my body and it’s all I need to tell the police that I was raped.” Annie said, and removed her hands when Armin’s eyes widened with horror.

 _Sh…she’s blackmailing me_? Armin thought, and didn’t dare push at her. He felt trapped, and trembled hard as his virginity was stolen from him. Nausea began to overwhelm his senses, and battled for dominant thought alongside pleasure. _I don’t want this_. Armin whimpered, and entangled his hands into the blankets, fisting them. “Please…I feel nauseous…” Amin pleaded, as she rode him harder, making his insides rock.

Around Armin, the world was beginning to blur, and spin. He felt as if he was moving his arms, but each movement was awkward, and spasmatic. Uncoordinated as he was, he managed to push himself up onto his elbows. The nausea worsened, and he clasped a hand over his mouth. All he could do was will himself to not be sick.

“Ahh…ah…just suck it up.” Annie scolded between moans, and road him harder, which jolted him more. Armin turned green just as his overstimulated penis experienced an eruption. Annie sidled off of Armin and let him scramble for the edge of the bed. Armin deposited his lunch on to the floor, heaving, and gasping.

What ever pleasure high he might have had was dulled by the nausea. He faced down, and became dizzier. Armin laid down on the bed and placed a hand over his aching head. “I…I’m going to…to…leave.” Armin stuttered, half slurring his speech while he got off of the bed. He stumbled, and knocked into the nightstand that he then leaned against for support.

 _I really don’t feel well. I need to contact Eren_. Armin vaguely thought, and pawed at his shirt for his phone with a trembling hand.

“No, you’re going to stay for a bit, and entertain my friends.” Annie said as she grabbed Armin’s arm, and pulled him back on to the bed. The phone clattered to the ground while Armin fell on to the bed, losing his sense of balance. He groaned miserably and placed a hand over his eyes. The light was bright. Too bright, and everything was spinning. Annie’s words didn’t quite register in Armin’s intoxicated mind. She seemed to understand this, and pushed him on to his stomach.

“Eren…he’s brunette and…” His train of thought was lost as another wave of nausea overwhelmed him. He struggled to not throw up again and curled up into a tight, miserable ball. Armin knew he needed to find Eren. He knew that he needed to leave this strangers room. But he couldn’t imagine getting up anymore. His limbs were weak, and he couldn’t will them up.

A door opened. Armin cracked his eyes open, hoping to see Eren come into the room. His vision was blurry and unfocused, but he could make out two humans coming into the room. They were too tall to be his friends.

 _Friends…she said something about friends_ …Armin worried, and tried with renewed vigor to move. He only managed to fall back down and let out another pitiful whimper. _I’ll never get drunk again_. Armin swore.

“Looks like the little bunny is fucked up good.” A familiar voice commented, while footsteps sounded. Armin dared to glance again, and vaguely recognized the man speaking as Reiner. It had to be Reiner, anyways. Reiner and Annie were friends. The guy was about the right size, his voice was familiar and he knew Annie.

“I might have given him too much rohypnol. He wanted to puke before cumming.” Annie mentioned, sitting back against the pillows.

“No matter. He won’t remember any of this anyways.” Reiner said, as he clasped his hands over Armin’s hips, and lifted them up. Armin groaned, but didn’t fight the change of position. His knees were pressed to the bed now, but he was still curled up with his arms around his upset stomach.

“What…whaaat are…y-you…sssayyin…?” Armin slurred, conscious enough to be half aware of what their words meant. _Friends. Rohypnol. Where’ve I_ …Armin got stuck again on the earlier friend comment and lost his train of thought. He only knew that he didn’t like the situation he was in.

Who were these people and why were they here? It was a question his mind was screaming at him, but he couldn’t focus on any of it. The parts of him that were aware wanted to run. To flee to Eren. To be held, coddled, and cared for because he felt awful.

“Be careful with him.” Another familiar voice warned. Armin assumed the other male was Bertholt. Reiner’s best friend. Annie’s boyfriend. Boyfriend. _But then why_ …

“What part of ‘he won’t remember’ do you not understand? I can do what I want to him, and if he does remember something, Annie will cry rape. We’ve got it covered.” Reiner assured him, while he pulled his penis out of his pants and began to frig himself.

“Ah, I’m just saying you don’t have to rip him open. The blood’s a bit hard to clean out of sheets.” Bertholt mentioned, sounding nervous. Reiner rolled his eyes, while Annie took a moment to fix her hair.

“I don’t…f-feel w-well…” Armin cried, wanting to be sick in his own bed, but he couldn’t push himself up. He was scared for himself, and just wanted to be in the comfort of his friends. These people didn’t seem to have his best interest in mind.

“That’s too bad.” Reiner stated uncaringly as he gripped his penis in one hand, and grabbed Armin’s hip with the other. “Hold him.” Reiner instructed, figuring Armin was conscious enough that he just might fight him.

“R-right.” Bertholt muttered as he stepped around the bed and placed his hand on the back of Armin’s neck.

Reiner licked his lips and inserted his cock into Armin’s asshole. “Mmm, he’s fucking tight.” Reiner mused, and began to pump his cock into Armin’s ass.

“Heek!” Armin jolted, screamed, and began to thrash as his hole was penetrated, and stuffed with Reiner’s dick. “It h-hhurrts….ah…aahh…hurts…ow…ow…haah…!” Armin shouted, crying hysterically. His tears wet the blanket that his face was smushed against.

“You should really be quiet.” Annie warned him, while she lifted one leg over the other. Her job was done, but she could still watch.

“Shut him up, Bertholt.” Reiner demanded, because Armin was as loud as he suspected he might be.

“Ow, ow, ow! Sick…I feel…ow…h-help…someone…what is…” Armin stammered, forgetting his train of thought each time Reiner plunged his dick into his aching hole. A warm, wet liquid began to trickle down Armin’s thighs, and splatter against his butt cheeks each time Reiner entered him.

“O-okay!” Bertholt responded, and hastily pulled his penis out of his pants. He then waited for Reiner to shove into Armin, and when he did, Armin’s mouth opened in a ‘o’ of agony, which allowed him to shove his erection in. Armin gasped, startled, and scared.

“Good idea. Now I can plow this cute bunny all I want.” Reiner praised Bertholt, and began to fuck Armin harder, repeatedly pummeling his cock into the vulnerable hole. Armin’s screams loudened in intensity, but they were muffled by Bertholt’s dick.

Bertholt grabbed Armin’s face, and began to buck his hips. Armin’s agonized blue eyes widened, and he gagged miserably on Bertholt’s long cock every time the man thrust forwards. His cock was too long, and it threatened Armin’s throat with each quick approach. Armin kept gagging, and instinctively threw up multiple times but Bertholt either didn’t notice, or he didn’t care since he was receiving pleasure from Armin’s little throat.

As bad as that was for Armin, he could still feel Reiner’s cock pounding into his poor butt. The dry friction created an excruciating pain in Armin, one that kept him conscious despite how the rest of his body was giving out on him. He was sobbing hysterically, between gags, gasps, and groans of agony.

No one took pity on him. Reiner fucked Armin harder, and listened to the wet slapping noise of flesh slapping against flesh. He buried himself as deep as he could go into Armin and ejaculated into him. Reiner panted, and reveled in the pleasure high for a moment while Armin whimpered and whined.

“You can take the play boy bunny now.” Reiner told Bertholt, who was enjoying Armin’s mouth. Bertholt nodded with acknowledgement.

“His bunny hole will be tighter.” Bertholt figured, and pulled away from Armin. Armin immediately spit out the sick that had accumulated into his mouth and greedily sucked lost air into his lungs. The rocking motions of being sodomized had only made him dizzier, and feel worse. So much worse.

 _No more, please, no more…I just…I want to leave_ …Armin unsteadily tried to rise to his feet but he collapsed. “But should I? He seems out.”  

“Yeah. Have at him.” Reiner encouraged his friend, and with Annie’s help, they rolled Armin on to his back, and propped him against the pillow. Neither of them bothered to clean him up.

“Well, okay. He won’t feel it if he’s out.” Bertholt rationalized, and pressed forwards, entering Armin’s vulnerable body. Armin jolted forwards as the cock pierced through virgin depths. A pained cry left his lips as consciousness began to return to him.

“Little Bunny don’t like being ass fucked like the gay boy he is?” Reiner mocked, while Armin began to trash weakly against the bed. He wasn’t entirely aware of what was happening to him, but he knew that he was being hurt.

 _No…no…it hurts…what’s…what’s happening to me_? Armin panicked in his mind as he was sodomized.

“He wasn’t very receptive to me either.” Annie mentioned, folding some of her hair behind her ear. She watched Armin squirm, and try to make sense of what was going on. The alcohol, and drugs prevented him from coming to a decisive conclusion.

“Mikasa…” Armin pleaded desperately, wanting the tough oriental girl to barge into the room, and whisk him away. Eren could probably do the same thing, but Mikasa was stronger, and with how powerless Armin felt, Mikasa was the one he cried out for as he was assaulted. _Make it stop_.

The only coherent thoughts that Armin could form in his head were of Mikasa, and escape. But any time he tried to move, the world around him spun, and fatigue set in. His limbs were heavy, and just being jerked forwards from each painful thrust made him feel worn out. Berholt quickened his thrusts, and all Armin felt was pain, and nausea. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his conscious slip away again.

It didn’t matter that Armin was unaware of his surroundings again, because Bertholt kept shoving his long cock into his torn open hole. With Armin unconscious, Bertholt really could do what he wanted because Armin could resist, nor protest. He fucked him harder, and within moments, he filled Armin’s ravaged body with sperm. Bertholt panted, and climbed off of Armin.

“Are you good Annie? You don’t seem satisfied.” Reiner wondered, knowing she had been rather quiet, while picking at her nails.

“I fucked him long enough to do my job.” Annie responded briskly.

“Ah fuck. You know you can have at him. I’ll hold him down.” Reiner assured her, and busied himself with propping Armin’s trembling legs up. Annie mulled the idea over in her head. Armin was defenseless, and that did turn her on.

He was a little bunny, and she was an artic fox. Annie nodded to Reiner and climbed on top of Armin. She adjusted her dress as she straddled him and then began to frig Armin with her hand, to hardness. His penis responded mechanically to the warm touch, and when it was hard, Annie lowered herself onto it.

“Bunny won’t say shit when we’re done with him.” Reiner said, while he held Armin’s wrists down in case he woke up again. Not that Armin would be strong enough to do anything against them.

“His cock is smooth.” Annie said, while she rocked her hips against Armin’s. She liked the little cock. It was vastly different than Reiner’s beer can, or Bertholt’s insufferably long rod. Armin’s dick fit her, and pleased her in ways that her friends hadn’t. “I think I’m going to make him mine.” Annie declared, wanting to possess, and dominate Armin. He was the perfect victim type for her, and she liked that. Armin was timid, and didn’t say no.

She could control him.

For even as Armin went in and out of consciousness, and half realized his cock was being swallowed and squeezed by Annie’s body, he could barely muster a cry through the fog in his head. In the few moments of clarity that Armin had during the rape, little tears rolled down his cheeks.

 _I don’t want this_ …

. . .

Downstairs, the party roared and blared. Eren and Mikasa rejoined each other just outside the doors. Eren was out of breath.

“I still can’t find Armin.” Eren panicked, because he had been searching for his little friend for the last thirty minutes. Part of the problem was that he wasn’t quite sure when Armin went missing. It wasn’t like they stuck together. “He won’t answer his phone. I actually think it’s dead. It’s going straight to voicemail.” Eren told her, concerned that Armin had gotten drunk and passed out somewhere.

“I’ll find him.” Mikasa assured Eren and kicked in the door. Eren gaped in astonishment and watched her barge into the party. He followed her, and stood up straighter as she knocked a stereo over, disrupting the loud music.

Everyone had her attention now. Mikasa stepped on to the DJ’s table and pushed one of them over to further make a show of dominance. He fell onto the ground and shouted at her but she ignored him. “Has anyone seen a sexy bunny girl hopping around? I’m not leaving without her, and the longer I don’t have her, more shit will break.” Mikasa declared, as she set a hand on her hip.

 _Well, that’s one way to get attention_ …Eren thought and went to search for Armin again, while Mikasa hopped off the table to punch Armin’s location out of people. He went through the house again, but he still couldn’t find his friend. _Could he have gone home_? Eren wondered, and debated on having him and Mikasa split up again.

Just as Eren settled on that decision, he saw a stocky young man emerge from a hallway, weaving through the crowds. A delicate bunny boy was limp in the guy’s arms. Eren’s green eyes widened at Armin’s untidy appearance. “A-Armin!” Eren exclaimed, and pushed his way to Reiner, who he recognized from the football team.

They were rivals, and teammates.

“Ah, Eren. He’s your friend, isn’t he?” Reiner asked, spotting Eren hurrying towards him. “He was passed out in the hallway. I think he had too much to drink.” Reiner mentioned, holding Armin bridal style. The boy was unconscious, but his expression revealed how miserable he still felt.

“Yeah, Armin can’t handle alcohol like I can.” Eren said, as he took Armin from Reiner and held him close. “But fuck, I was scared that someone had made off with him.” Eren admitted, adjusting Armin to hold him securely. A soft groan emitted from Armin’s strained throat.

“Made off with him?” Reiner questioned skeptically. “Your friend is hot in that bunny outfit, but he’s still a guy. You know he wouldn’t be made off with. He’s not a girl.” Reiner assured Eren who nodded with agreement.

“Thank you for finding him. I’ll take him home now and rest him on his side.” Eren stated, bidding Reiner a goodnight. Reiner nodded and lifted his hand in a goodbye wave as he turned and headed back the way he had came. Eren let out a breath of relief and balanced Armin in one arm so he could call Mikasa.

On the first ring, Mikasa answered the phone. “Did you find him?” Mikasa asked urgently.

“I got him. We can take him home.” Eren told her, as he headed outside, where they could reconvene easily. “Meet me outside.” Eren instructed, and shut the door behind him. The air was brisk, and even unconscious, Armin shivered and curled against Eren, seeking warmth.

A few moments later, Mikasa came outside, and looked Armin over. He was a drunk mess. “I’ll stay with you guys tonight.” Mikasa informed him, and pushed some of Armin’s sweaty hair out of his face. She didn’t think anything about it because alcohol often made her feel hot. Eren nodded, and led the way back to his dorm.

Once they were inside the room, Mikasa laid a towel down on the bed, and then moved so Eren could rest Armin on his side. Mikasa then grabbed a cloth, wet it with water from a water bottle, and began to clean Armin’s face, and costume up.

“Poor thing. If he felt bad, he should have come to us.” Mikasa sympathized, and with the cloth, she cleaned the chunks out of Armin’s hair. He looked bad, and that worried her.

“You know how he is, though. When he’s sick, he hides away to take care of himself.” Eren reminded her, while he changed into pajama’s. It had been a long night, and now that Armin was safe, he wanted to sleep. He climbed into bed next to Armin, partially to act as a wall so Armin wouldn’t fall off of the bed.

“Unfortunately.” Mikasa sighed, and settled down on the bed, to watch over Armin. She was worried and stayed awake, even while Eren began to snore alongside his roommate, Jean, who had been asleep when they returned to the room.

During the night, Armin was miserable. He tossed, turned, and groaned. There were brief moments of consciousness where he cried, and curled up tightly, clutching his upset stomach. Mikasa spoke gently to him, and touched him reassuringly on his shoulder. Sometimes she would stroke his hair. Armin wasn’t very responsive to her, nor was he really aware of her presence.

Only once, during the early morning hours did Armin look up by chance. His eyes were foggy, and dull, even in the darkness. Alarmed, Mikasa sat up, stretched over Eren, and turned the lamp on that sat on the nightstand. She then whacked Eren upside his head. “Eren, wake up! Something’s wrong with Armin.” Mikasa demanded, her tone urgent. Eren woke right up from the hit and rubbed his head.

“What are you talking about? He’s just drunk.” Eren muttered sleepily, while he propped himself up onto his elbows.

“Look at his eyes. Someone drugged him.” Mikasa said, grasping Armin’s chin to tilt the boys face up. Armin tried recoiling from the light.

“Ow…it hurts…” Armin whimpered, and shifted his leg. The skirt lifted slightly, revealing Armin’s intimate parts, to the blanket that covered his friends. Eren set a hand on Armin’s cheek and looked into his eyes.

“Shit. Reiner said he found Armin in the hallway. What if he collapsed because someone roofied him?” Eren wondered with growing concern. He knew Armin was too dazed to give them proper answers.

“Stop…stop…no…don’t…not…not there…” Armin cried quietly, grabbing onto the pillows tightly while he trembled. He was shifting lethargically, kicking his legs. It was the most speech, however slurred, and the most movement he had made in hours.

“You think someone would want to take advantage of Armin?” Mikasa asked, and gently rolled Armin on to his side. Armin’s slurred speech was hard to discern but what his friends did hear were concerning. Then again, if Armin had been drugged, he could be hallucinating.

“I’ve got no clue. I mean, he _is_ a boy.” Eren rationalized, as he tucked Armin into bed, and saw him curl up against himself again. He was aware that there were plenty of men who made it a point to bully, and tease Armin. Maybe the roofie was just a cruel prank.

“I don’t like this. I want to bring him to the nurse in the morning.” Mikasa told Eren, making her intent clear. If someone did roofie Armin, he could have been hurt.

“We can’t. If Armin is drunk, and underage, his college scholarship could be threatened. I think we need to wait to see what he says.” Eren reasoned, because technically last night shouldn’t have happened. Mikasa pursed her lips unhappily. Eren was right.

“Fine. I’ll continue to monitor him.” Mikasa relented, and resumed stroking Armin’s hair. Eren settled down again, but he remained awake. He was concerned about Armin, just as Mikasa was. They listened to his soft cries, and did their best to assure him that he was okay, and that they were together again.

Being hung over was never fun, and it was something they could relate too. They hoped that that was all that was wrong with Armin, but the way his eyes were glossed over was a concern. Armin lost consciousness again, and the room became quiet. Mikasa, against her better instinct, let the silence, and Armin’s soft breaths lull her to sleep. Eren was awake a little longer but even he passed back out, with nothing much going on in the room.

. . .

Everything hurt. Armin cracked his eyes open, and felt the sickly ache in his limbs. His stomach was a mess, and last night was a blur. Armin rolled on to his back and noticed that both of his friends were asleep beside him.

 _How did I get here_? Armin wondered, and thought back to last night. He vaguely remembered consuming alcohol. There was something about a almost pretty woman in a artic fox headband, and then there was _pain_. Armin sat up slowly, and felt agony burn through his lower back.

“Oww…” Armin hissed, and carefully crawled over Eren to stand on the ground. He wasn’t coordinated, and ended up toppling onto the ground. The thud woke Mikasa. She noticed Armin wasn’t beside her and sat up quickly. Armin was on the ground, trembling and gasping.

“Armin?” Mikasa questioned, leaning over Eren who was rousing. The little blonde on the ground lifted up slowly, and set a hand on his throbbing head. “Your tights are ripped.” Mikasa noted, and hopped out of bed. Armin turned, and sat down before she could observe him too closely. He cradled his head, and pulled one leg against his chest.

“I don’t…I don’t really remember last night…” Armin admitted, resting his chin against his knee. He was struggling to remember past the dark blotches in his mind. There were  blurry flashes of a dark haired guy on top of him and at other times, that girl was on top of him. He couldn’t make sense of it.

“What do you remember?” Mikasa asked, and gently rubbed Armin’s shoulder. Armin leaned against her, while Eren sat up and yawned sleepily. Armin thought.

“Annie. I met Annie. F-from the soccer team…I thought her dress was pretty…and I followed her.” Armin answered, leaning heavily against Mikasa as his world began to spin again. Eren rested his hands in his lap and looked at his friends. He too wanted to hear what Armin had to say.

“Really? Her nose is huge like a birds beak.” Eren spoke up with a grimace. He didn’t understand why anyone thought she was pretty at all.  Armin shrugged weakly. “And she’s Mikasa’s rival.” Eren added, as if that reason alone should have deterred Armin from following her.

“Where did you follow her too?” Mikasa wondered, coaxing Armin to remember. Armin thought hard about where Annie led him, and rested his tired head against her collarbone.

“Her bedroom. She lived there.” Armin responded, vaguely recalling a dull looking room. The images were still fuzzy, but he was recalling more. “I think…I think we kissed.” Armin said uncertainly. Mikasa grimaced, and draped an arm around Armin’s shoulders.

“Oooh.” Eren could already guess as to where the conversation was heading. “You had drunk sex with her, didn’t you?” Eren guessed, with a grin on his face. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“If he did, that’s called rape if she was drunk too so shut up.” Mikasa snapped at Eren, not wanting to hear about Armin’s sexual exploits with her rival.

Rape. Armin focused on that word, and distinctly remembered feeling scared as Annie pushed him onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. “She pushed me down. I don’t remember much, but she was on top of me and I think…I think I was crying?” Armin recalled to the best of his ability. Eren’s grin disappeared.

“What?” Eren and Mikasa asked in unison.

From the other side of the room, Jean rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his elbows. “You guys are so loud.” Jean complained, and threw a pillow their way. Eren jumped up.

“Shut up!” Eren shouted confrontationally. “This has nothing to do with you anyways.” Eren growled, but sat down as Mikasa tugged on his arm.

“Pffft. Like hell it doesn’t. Ya’ll been making noise all night.” Jean muttered grumpily and rubbed the back of his head irritably.

“What do you mean she was on top of you and you were crying?” Mikasa questioned, alarmed, and concerned that Armin had been taken advantage of. Armin shook his head at first, rubbed his temples.

“I don’t know…it was like…I think she…she was touching me…and then she…she…” Armin stopped, losing his focus, and stared blankly at the floor. Mikasa became more concerned.

“She what? Had sex with you? Congratulations, you’re not a loser no more so shut the fuck up already and let the rest of us sleep.” Jean snapped, irritated the youth was flipping out about a little bit of sex. Armin tensed against Mikasa.

 _Sex_? Armin remembered how Annie rocked on top of him, and how each movement made him feel sicker. He didn’t even remember the pleasure he received from it. All he recalled was her lowering herself onto him, against his wishes.

“I didn’t want it…” Armin confessed quietly, as he began to realize that his virginity had been stolen from him. “She threatened me…she said that…if I hit her…pushed her…or didn’t give her what she wanted, she’d…she’d go to the cops…” Armin remembered, and shuddered against Mikasa as tears welled up into his eyes. Annie had forced his cock to harden with her skillful hand, and had inserted him into her.

It was a horrible experience.

“You saying she raped you?” Jean sneered with disbelief. Armin flinched at his condescending tone. “I mean, we’re talking about Annie, right? If you ignore her pointy nose, she’s not half bad. Fuckable, anyways. You should be pretty happy about fucking her.” Jean stated as he sidled off of the bed to pull on his discarded jeans from last night.

“N-no, I didn’t—I didn’t say that...it’s more like _She_ controlled _me_.” Armin protested desperately, knowing exactly how pathetic he sounded. He already felt like a loser because some part of him knew that Jean was right. A woman had wanted to have sex with him, but he was crying about it? _What’s wrong with me_? Armin wondered, feeling awful.

“Armin.” Mikasa called, to gain his attention. Armin looked up at her. “Listen closely.” She encourage, setting her hands on his shoulders. “She raped you.” Armin merely stared at her, uncomprehending her words. Jean burst out with laughter. Eren sat back, astonished, and just as confused as Armin.

“Men can’t be raped by women!” Jean declared, through laughter. Mikasa took a moment to pick the pillow up, and chucked it at Jean.

“Everything Armin described to us is the definition of rape!” Mikasa snapped, and rubbed Armin’s shoulder soothingly. “I know Armin was tipsy, and from what he said, Annie led him to the room and climbed on top of him despite his protests. She even threatened him. If he had been a girl, you too would be breaking the door down to kick Annie’s as so sit down and let us handle this.” Mikasa snarled at Jean, and sympathetically rubbed Armin’s back.

“But…but…I’m a boy.” Armin fretted, with denial. Rape was something that happened to women. Mikasa sighed.

“Wait here.” Mikasa instructed, and went to Eren’s nightstand to fetch the sexual assault pamphlet. She sat back down and held it out to Armin. Eren shifted to peer over their shoulders at it.

“This…what…is this…?” Armin asked with horror as he read over the pamphlet for _men_.

  1. Know that the definition of sexual assault includes any unwanted sexual contact from touching to rape.



“Jean, come read this.” Mikasa commanded, gesturing with her hand for Jean to join them. Jean ‘tched’ but reluctantly knelt down next to them to read the paper over. Mikasa looked back to Armin. “You said she touched you. The pamphlet says that any unwanted sexual contact is sexual assault.” Armin swallowed hard, and nodded with acknowledgement. He glanced nervously down to the second rule.

  1. Be aware that alcohol and drugs can impair your ability to make clear decisions as well as lower sexual inhibitions.



“You do reek of alcohol.” Jean muttered. Mikasa shoved him. Armin frowned.

“Is…this paper implying that it was my fault because I had a bit of alcohol?” Armin asked, as he wondered if last night would have played out differently without the alcohol. He knew that he had drank some alcohol willingly, but did it impair his ability to think twice about following Annie to her bedroom? Would he have gone with her if he was sober? Armin liked to think that he was a cautious person, but…now, he wasn’t so sure.

  1. Do not assume that your date wants to have sex, even if you have before.



“Who would assume that?” Eren exclaimed, irked by the wording of the paper. Every guy he had ever talked to all knew not to lay a hand on a woman. They all knew better. Some of them just didn’t care.

“I just wanted to talk to her, I swear. I was even okay with a bit of kissing, but then she started to touch me and…” Armin trailed off, thinking about quickly she was on top of him, and her hand was pawing at his cock. It wasn’t right and it definitely wasn’t okay but she hadn’t stopped. She had either assumed that Armin wanted sex, or she hadn’t cared.

  1. Be sure you and your potential partner clearly communicate your intentions to each other.



That sounded so rudimentary that it was offensive. Armin knew he had tried to make it clear that he didn’t want to have sex with Annie. He also remembered how decisive she was about taking his virginity. The communication between them had been clear. But Annie didn’t listen to him.

  1. Know that “consent” means agreement to an action freely, voluntarily and with knowledge of the nature of the act.



“I never told her it was okay. I didn’t feel right about it and she knew that but then she threatened me and I got scared…” Armin admitted softly, pulling his arms against his body. He felt as if he had been taken advantage of, but the paper was basically telling him that it was his fault.

“Even so, you couldn’t have given your consent freely to her because you were drunk. It’s the same concept with women as far as I am concerned. A drunk girl can’t give consent any more then a drunk boy can.” Mikasa affirmed, and continued to sympathetically rub Armin’s back.

“It doesn’t really mention that though, does it?” Eren pointed out, shifting closer to his friends.

“When you put it that way, if Armin really was drunk, maybe she did…”Jean began, slowly coming around to realizing that Armin might have been taken advantage of. But then he realized something. “You never pushed her away?” Jean questioned, making Armin flinch.

“If he pushed her away, and left marks on her body, she could have thrown him in prison for battery against a woman.” Mikasa defended, dismissing Jean’s argument. Armin still felt uncomfortable about Jean’s question, and wondered again if this was his fault. He really could have pushed her away, but he didn’t.

  1. Realize that consent to one form of sexual activity is not permission to partake in every type of sexual activity.



“You mentioned you sort of wanted to kiss her. You didn’t want anything more then that, did you?” Eren inquired, knowing Armin was a rather sensitive boy. Armin wouldn’t have wanted sex. It wasn’t in his nature to sleep with random women.

“No, I definitely didn’t want to have sex with her. She…she…” Armin stopped, becoming anxious again as the reality of the situation nagged at him.

“Consent is important, Armin. Did you ever give her consent—” Mikasa began to ask, but Armin shook his head fervently.

“Never. I never gave her my consent. I wanted to stop.” Armin insisted, and hurriedly looked over the next “prevention” rule.

  1. Understand that “no” means “no” no matter what.



A cold chill rushed down Armin’s spine. _Did I even say no_? ‘No’ was all Armin could remember thinking the entire time that Annie had her way with him. The word blurred together in his head, and conjugated with the images of Bertholt on top of him. The memories were dark, and while Armin was unsure of what Bertholt was doing to him that made him think ‘no’, he could guess.

“My pamphlet didn’t say any of that.” Mikasa stated as she took the paper and looked it over to see if there was a different side with the information she knew of. After a moment, she confirmed that the seven rules were the only ones present. “Wait here.” Mikasa told Armin and pat his head before she headed briskly out of the room.

  1. Stop what you’re doing if you’re receiving unclear or conflicting messages.
  2. Remember that date rape is a crime and that it has serious consequences.
  3. Be aware that men can be victims of sexual assault. If you are, seek help immediately.



“Well, shit.” Jean muttered, realizing for the first time that men could become victims of sexual assault. He had always thought that men and sex went together naturally, but the horrified look on Armin’s face told him that he was wrong. So very wrong.

Wordlessly Armin lurched forwards and began to dry heave on the carpet. _Men can be victims of sexual assault_. Armin was stuck on that epiphany. Eren frowned with concern and leaned forwards to hold Armin’s hair back. Even Jean reached out to rub Armin’s back sympathetically.

No matter how hard Armin wretched, nothing except spit came out. He felt nauseous, and haunted by what the paper said. The impression he received was that men could be raped, and although he couldn’t quite remember why Reiner and Bertholt were in the bedroom, his aching ass had a suspicion.

“There’s something I don’t understand, Eren…” Armin spoke up, while he rubbed his throbbing forehead. Eren looked at him. “Reiner and Bertholt were there too, in the bedroom. But…it doesn’t make sense. I don’t…I don’t know why they were there.” Armin fretted, focusing on the disarray of images as much as he could. Eren sat up straighter and pulled Armin against him, looking him over. There were no immediate signs of injury.

“What?” Jean asked, recognizing the alarm that flitted into Eren’s green eyes.

“No. That can’t be. Reiner brought you to me. He said that he found you passed out in the hallway.” Eren refuted, though his nerves were tense. He didn’t want to believe that Reiner lied, because if Reiner had lied to him, then, what the hell was he doing in the bedroom with Armin and Annie?

“That can’t be. Either Reiner was in the bedroom with Armin, or he found him in the hallway.” Jean commented, recognizing the discrepancy in their stories. Armin shook his head slowly.

“No, Reiner and Bertholt were both there. I don’t…I don’t know why but they…” Armin trailed off as he struggled to piece the story together. Eren sent a concerned look to Jean, who looked away. Neither of them wanted to voice why Reiner and Bertholt might have been in the bedroom with Annie because it seemed inconceivable.

Just then the door opened, revealing Mikasa. She shut the door behind her and sat down with them. “Here, Armin. I think you should read this.” Mikasa instructed Armin gently, offering him the paper. Armin sat up a bit and took it. He felt her comforting hands on his shoulders and focused instead on the paper, that looked like the same one he received, except…this one stated that it was for women.

  1. Go with friends or to a public place when on a first, or a blind date.



_I was with my friends until we separated_. Armin thought, and not thinking too much of the first rule. It seemed simple enough and normally, Eren and Mikasa came everywhere with him.

  1. Make sure your cellphone is charged and that you have money for a taxi.



_My phone was dying. If it had been charged…could I have called my friends for help_? Armin wondered, and pulled his phone out of his shirt. He tapped at it, and confirmed that it was dead.

“I guess I should have had my phone charged.” Armin muttered, pressing his legs together. His thighs felt sticky.

  1. Understand that alcohol and drugs can impair your ability to make clear decisions as well as lower sexual inhibitions.
  2. Keep your drink with you at a bar or a party.
  3. Don’t accept drinks from people you do not know well or trust.



The paper slipped out of Armin’s hands as a startling realization dawned on to him. “I accepted the drinks that Annie was offering to me.” Armin admitted shamefully, as he clasped a hand over his mouth _. I didn’t pay much attention to my drink, and I definitely didn’t refuse those drinks that Annie was offering me. Could she have…did she…spike it_?

“Damn it, Armin! You accepted drinks from some bitch you don’t know?” Jean exclaimed, shocked that Armin didn’t know the most basic rule of parties. Mikasa rounded on Jean.

“Don’t blame him! He’s never gone to parties before.” Mikasa snapped, yelling at him.

“Yeah, you know Armin is always studying. He couldn’t possibly have—” Eren jumped in to defend Armin as well, but Armin put his hands up in the air.

“Alright, alright, I get it, I’m stupid!” Armin shouted with frustration, as more memories surfaced into his mind. He recalled Reiner saying something. “I’m stupid and I don’t even remember last night like Reiner said I wouldn’t!” Armin shouted, as he began to cry. He was stressed out, frustrated, and aching all over. Mikasa whacked Jean upside his head for making Armin cry.

“Ow!” Jean yelled, and rubbed his sore head. “What’d I say?” Jean muttered, grudgingly.

“I _didn’t_ know that I wasn’t supposed to accept drinks from other students. I thought we were all just there to have fun.” Armin stressed through ashamed tears, as he ran a hand through his hair. Annie had appeared to be a drink hostess. She seemed as if she knew what she was doing. How was he supposed to know that she was deliberately trying to get him drunk, and or drugged out?

“Wait, why the hell was that advice not on our pamphlets?” Eren questioned, grabbing the two pamphlets and studied them intently.

“Yeah, that was some good advice.” Jean agreed, pulling one leg against his chest. Mikasa just shook her head solemnly, and rubbed Armin’s back reassuringly.

“You’re not stupid, Armin. You just didn’t know…” Mikasa assured him softly, but he didn’t seem relieved to hear that. Armin rubbed at his wet eyes and took a moment to collect himself. He didn’t want to cry in front of his friends.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…it sounds like this is all my fault…” Armin lamented hopelessly, and leaned back to peer around Eren to read more of the good advice he never received.

  1. Be aware of your sexual limits and communicate them clearly.
  2. Know that you have a right to say “no,” no matter what.



_Did I? I felt as if I’d be hurt if I told her no_. Armin thought, remembering how scared he had been. Even when Reiner and Bertholt were around, Armin still didn’t say no. Their presence had intimidated him. But why? _Aren’t they good guys_? Armin wondered, still unable to figure out why they were there to begin with.

“You were too timid to say no, huh?” Mikasa guessed, while she gently rubbed his upper arms. Armin nodded, becoming teary eyed again.

“I kind of wish someone would have told me that sooner…I might have been more apt to tell her to get off of me…” Armin mumbled glumly and refocused on the paper.

  1. Leave immediately if a place seems suspicious or dangerous.



“I didn’t realize how alone I was until it was too late and she had me pinned to the bed. Even if I had managed to break free, she had the door locked, and I’ve seen her play soccer alongside you. She’s fast and I…I guess there was nothing I could have done except to tell her no but I didn’t…” Armin quavered, as he wiped fresh tears away from his eyes.

“Damn it.” Jean cursed, and looked away, feeling like an ass. Armin was distraught, and he possibly made him feel worse.  “You shouldn’t have had to say it…”

  1. Let friends know if you plan to go somewhere and when you plan to be back.



“I didn’t tell you guys where I was going either.” Armin muttered hopelessly, convinced the rape was his fault. He rested his hands in his lap and wondered if he even had a right to be mad at her.

“So? We’ve separated plenty of times.” Mikasa reminded him, and curled her arms around his neck to comfort him. Armin just shook his head and looked at the last rule.

  1. If you’ve been sexually assaulted report it right away. If you’ve been raped, don’t clean up, and don’t change clothes. Call 911 and go to the emergency room immediately.



_It’s completely unlike the male pamphlet_. Armin saw, and began to involuntarily cry once more, placing his hands over his face. Mikasa frowned sympathetically, feeling bad that Armin was in this situation.

“This is fucking bullshit.” Eren declared, hitting the papers with his hand in outrage. “If man-hating feminist, lesbionic dike bitches weren’t in charge of the rape crisis center—as if any of them have ever been raped, mind you—then this could have been prevented had we all been given the same pamphlet!” Eren raged, as he stood up and grabbed Armin’s arm. Armin squeaked with alarm as he was pulled to his feet.

“We…we were given a different pamphlet…one that…that paints us as aggressors…instead of victims…” Armin realized, while Eren pulled him to the door. Mikasa hurried after them.

“Where are you taking Armin?” Mikasa demanded to know, following Eren out into the hallway.

“What ever you’re thinking of doing Eren, cool it!” Jean called after him, and hurried down the hall with them. Someone had to keep Eren in check, after all.

“No, I am not going to cool it. Armin’s fucking crying.” Eren snapped back and pulled Armin along. Armin stumbled after Eren, tripping over his own feet because of his own unsteadiness.

“Ow, ow, Eren, let go, that hurts!” Armin cried, trying to pull away from Eren who was holding his arm in a vice grip. Eren was angry, and he should be. There wasn’t a good reason for the women and men to receive different pamphlets.

“Hang on Armin. I’m going to sort this shit out.” Eren told Armin, and quickened his pace.

“You don’t have to break his arm to do it.” Jean nagged, following at their heels. Eren ignored Jean and barged into the main office of the university. The staff looked up and saw the youths charge in. Jean and Eren were still wearing pajama’s, while Mikasa and Armin were wearing their costumes from last night.

None of them had brushed their hair, nor had they made themselves presentable. Armin especially looked like hell. He was pale, and unsteady on his feet.

“What the fuck is this shit!?” Eren shouted as he slapped the pamphlets down onto the desk. Armin stepped back to lean against Mikasa and clutched his arm that was sore from Eren’s vice grip. Mikasa set her hands on Armin’s arms and gently rubbed them. Jean stood next to Eren for back up. The office staff snapped to attention real quick, sensing the confrontational air about the youth.

“The rape prevention pamphlets?” Ymir questioned, raising an eyebrow at Eren as she folded her arms across her chest. She was a fellow student who worked at the office on their days off. Today was one of those days and Eren could already feel his blood boil at her disinterested tone. “You got a problem with them, privileged Cis boy?”

“You’re damn right I have a problem with these pamphlets. Why the fuck is the pamphlet for men painting us out to be aggressors?” Eren challenged haughtily, brimming with rage. If Armin had obtained the female pamphlet, Eren knew he might have been more cautious last night.

“And where is the rape prevention advice?” Jean asked, gesturing angrily to the pamphlet. Ymir leaned back in the chair and propped her legs onto the desk.

“You guys _are_ the aggressors because you’re men. You don’t need rape prevention advice, you only need to know how not to rape so go home and fuck off.” Ymir sneered, just as loudly, and confrontational as Eren was.

“Like hell we don’t need rape prevention advice! My best friend was fucking raped last night by some bitch because—”

“Eren!” Mikasa scolded, while Armin buried his face against her shoulder to hide the shame that spread across his face.

“No, Mikasa, she needs to hear that men can be raped by women and that sometimes the obvious needs to be pointed out to us.” Jean shot back at her, defending Eren’s rash choice to out his friend.

“It was men too…” Armin said softly, finally admitting what he had been denying for the last few minutes. Eren and Jean both stopped and looked over their shoulder at him.

“Then you mean that Reiner and Bertholt…” Eren trailed off as he realized that the reason Reiner had Armin to begin with last night was because he had just finished fucking him.

“That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard. Men can’t be raped by women. You guys are horny fucks who only think with your dick and I’m sure that one of you will be masturbating to my face tonight.” Ymir jeered, in her calm, and collected mean-girl way.

“You bitch!” Eren yelled and lashed out at Ymir. Jean grabbed Eren back and held him while he flailed and thrashed. Ymir lowered her legs, leaned forwards, rested her knuckles under her chin and smirked.

“See? You’re violent, because you’re a man, and if your referring to your delicate bunny friend, no self-respecting woman would fuck him, let alone rape him because he’s like a woman with a dick.” Ymir sassed, with a gesture of her hand to Armin. Mikasa bristled, and pushed the boys out of her way to punch Ymir.

No one had seen it coming. Mikasa wasn’t normally the aggressor. The punch was sudden. Unexpected. “Don’t you dare talk about Armin that way. He’s not like other men but you wouldn’t know that because you’re a judgmental lesbian cunt.” Mikasa growled darkly, wearing a fierce expression on her face.

Startled, both Eren and Jean stepped away from Mikasa, to avoid her toxic, dark aura. Armin stood back, astonished that Mikasa stood up for him in such a decisive way. The other office workers, however, were not nearly as intrigued by Mikasa’s behavior. One of them ran to get the principle of the school while another called a security guard.

Ymir set a hand over her cheek, astonished Mikasa decked her.

“What is going on out here?” Asked the vice principle, Hanji. She was next in line to become principle when Erwin retired. Eren didn’t waste time with spouting off about what was pissing him off.

“Your bitch of a office employee is accusing my friend of lying about rape!” Eren responded angrily, and pointed to Ymir. He might of sounded a bit childish, but his heart was in the right place. Mikasa pushed Eren away from the desk, so Ymir couldn’t retaliate against his finger pointing.

“Can you please stop announcing it to the entire world!?” Armin snapped, frustrated, and humiliated, feeling everyone’s eyes were on them because Eren was making a scene.

“We’re here because these pamphlets are sexist against men.” Jean clarified, pushing past the two hostile friends to be the voice of reason to Hanji. Hanji stopped and took a moment to assess the situation. She saw their serious faces and grabbed the pamphlets.

Once look at the papers told her they were different. “Oh, I remember approving these. What’s the problem?” Hanji asked, setting them back onto the desk. Mikasa felt her blood boil and lunged at Hanji. Eren and Jean’s eyes widened in alarm and grabbed her. It took both of them, using every bit of strength they had to hold Mikasa back.

“The pamphlet for men doesn’t give them any advice about how not to be raped!” Mikasa yelled, becoming loud. Armin hurried to her just as she broke free of the guys, and set his shaking hands onto her shoulders.

“Please, everybody, calm down! I never said that the pamphlets were to blame for what happened!” Armin insisted, terrified of a fight breaking out. He didn’t want his friends to act violently because that would make the situation worse.

“All of you, come inside my office.” Hanji demanded, needing to get them away from prying eyes before a PR nightmare was created. She headed down the hall. Eren grabbed Armin’s wrist and followed her down the hall, with Jean and Mikasa behind him.

Once they were inside of the office, Hanji sat down on the desk and crossed one leg over the other. “At the university we deal with rape seriously. What happened?” Hanji asked, and looked to Mikasa, assuming that she must have been hurt in some way. Mikasa clenched her hands into fists.

“Tell her, Armin.” Mikasa told Armin, wanting him to speak. Armin tensed up, and self consciously pulled his arms against his chest. Mikasa softened her expression and gently pushed Armin towards Hanji. “It’s okay. We’re all here for you.” Mikasa coaxed him. Hanji adjusted her glasses. Armin lowered his gaze. Eren approached him and set his own hands on him, to reassure him that he was there for him too.

“Say it, Buddy. I believe you.” Jean spoke up, offering his support.

Slowly, Armin began to tell Hanji his story. She sat back and listened intently to Armin’s honest confession. He divulged new information that he had recalled recently, which shocked his friends.

From what Armin could remember, Reiner raped him, while Bertholt fucked his mouth. These memories were blurry and few. There were only snippets of his memory that confirmed his claims to himself. He went on to say that Bertholt raped him next, and that Annie might have gotten on top of him again. Everything sort of blurred together but he made it clear that that was the order he think the abuse happened.

When Armin had told his story, Hanji sucked in a sharp breath. “Be that as it may, you’re accusing a few of the wealthiest, renown students in the university. For that reason alone, I hope you’re lying because there’s nothing that I can do to help you.” Hanji said, and then gestured with her hand to the door. “If you manage to have DNA evidence inside of you, you might be taken seriously, but even then, with no witnesses, it’s likely that you’ll be printed in the local newspaper as a slut because men can’t be raped by women, let alone be raped by our star students.” She was honest, and just a little disinterested in the situation. She cared more about getting the students to shut up because the story would make for bad publicity.

“You’re shitting me.” Jean scoffed with disbelief. Armin clenched his hands into fists and left, feeling helpless.

“You’re the one part of perpetuating rape culture.” Mikasa growled and stormed to the door to chase after Armin.

“It’s all just hearsay, and you are all rivals with them. My hands are tied.” Hanji told them, with a shrug of her shoulders. Mikasa stopped in her tracks.

 _My relation to Annie might prevent Armin from getting justice_? Mikasa felt a chill spread through her, and then she hurried after Armin. She could hear Eren yelling at Hanji and figured he was content to stay behind. Since Jean wasn’t following her, she figured he stayed behind to make sure Eren wouldn’t attack Hanji.

She found Armin crying in the hallway. He was sitting, with his face against his knees. Mikasa knelt down in front of him and clasped her hand over his to let him know that she was here for him.

“I told her everything but she doesn’t believe me.” Armin blubbered, feeling betrayed and powerless. Everyone had scoffed at him for claiming to have been raped as if that was not believable. But Armin recalled the agony of being torn open, and the dry friction that followed.

“I believe you.” Mikasa assured him softly, and caressed his knuckles with her thumb. “You wouldn’t lie about something like this, and the nurse will prove it.” Mikasa said, and gently pulled him to his feet. Armin reluctantly rose to his feet, and hung his head low. He didn’t care who saw him like this.

“She nurse won’t believe me either.” Armin muttered, disheartened. Mikasa pursed her lips together and made a mental note to kick Annie’s ass later. She wanted to tell Armin that the nurse would believe him, but after how Ymir and Hanji responded to the situation, Mikasa had no idea how the nurse would respond.

As they entered the nurse’s office, Mikasa looked around for the nurse. “Excuse me. We’re looking for the nurse.” Mikasa spoke up, addressing the short guy wearing white. He was writing something on a clipboard, and glanced up at them with dark eyes. Armin flushed pink, realizing the guy was the nurse.

“Ah, Mikasa…he is the nurse!” Armin whispered to her, and turned his attention to the man who waited with disinterest for one of them to start talking. “Uh…I…I hurt.” Armin muttered sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Mikasa cut Armin a look. Armin flushed redder, feeling more pressure. “My stomach is really upset too.” Mikasa rolled her eyes. Armin was being shy, and guarded about his symptoms.

“Which is it?” The nurse, Levi, asked, sounding impatient. “Because if you want to ditch your class, this isn’t highschool. You already paid for the class so whether you attend or not means jack shit to the rest of us.” Levi chastised the young adults. Armin flinched back and clutched his arm.

“I’m sorry…you’re right…this is stupid. Let’s just go, Mikasa.” Armin grumbled, not wanting to open up to another person who was just going to mock him, and remind him that the rape was his fault. He turned to the door, wanting to flee, and pretend as if none of this ever happened to him.

“Wait.” Levi urged, forcing a less irritated tone. Armin stopped. “Go sit down. You look pale as shit.” He instructed, and nodded briefly towards the bed. Armin hesitated, but with a gentle push from Mikasa, he approached the bed and sat down on it.

Once Armin was on the bed, he wrapped his arms around himself and looked away from Levi, and Mikasa. “What’ve you been taking?” Levi asked as he grabbed Armin’s chin, and tilted his head up. Armin stared up at the ceiling, refusing to look at him. “Your pupils are fucking dilated so don’t you dare lie to me.”

“Rohyp—” Mikasa started to answer for Armin, but shut up as Levi held a hand up to silence her.

“I want to hear him speak, not you.” Levi chided, and refocused on Armin, who appeared to be legitimately sick, and sluggish. “I’m only going to repeat myself one more time. What drug did you tap into at that frat party?” Levi questioned, firmer as he studying Armin. There was a fresh bruise on his arm, and his hair was messy.

“There was alcohol in the punch…” Armin responded evasively. He had poured his heart out to Hanji, but she wasn’t willing to help him. Levi let Armin’s chin go and waited for the boy to continue. Armin shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “I really don’t know what was put in my drink. I swear.” Armin swore, knowing that rohypnol was only a guess on their parts.

“Tch.” Levi scoffed, figuring he knew where this conversation was going. “You’re telling me that you’re under the effects of Rohypnol?” Levi translated, folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t know what it was!” Armin insisted, clenching his hands into fists. “All I do know was that she led me into a bedroom and I became really sick. A lot of the night is still a blur to me but she had two of her male companions with her, and I…I just remember going in and out of consciousness.” Armin exasperated, stressed out and emotionally spend. He felt as if he was being repeatedly attacked, and was forced to relive the awful memories.

Mikasa stood next to Armin and grabbed his hand, wanting to support him. He usually wasn’t emotional, and because he was now, she was worried about him. “I believe he was raped.” Mikasa stated, so Armin wouldn’t have to.

“If you speak again, I’ll ask you to leave.” Levi warned Mikasa, and then refocused on Armin. “Do you think that you were assaulted?” Levi asked, but with how raw Armin’s emotions were, he suspected he already knew the answer. Armin nodded briskly, clenching his hands against his fists while closing his eyes.

“Do…do you have anything to quell the burn?” Armin wondered timidly,  hoping for a temporary cure. He hurt, a lot.

“I might.” Levi answered, as he set his clipboard down. “But first, you’re going to have to show me where you hurt.” Levi said, and pulled fresh gloves onto his hands. Armin grimaced, and slowly shifted on to his hands and knees. Mikasa clasped her hand over his knuckles again and looked away, because she didn’t want to invade his privacy.

“Just…just please make it stop hurting.” Armin requested, and buried his face against the white sheet. He didn’t want the red on his face to give his shame away. Levi simply lifted the skirt, and saw the torn black tights.

“I have to remove the tights to see more. Is that okay?” Levi asked, because he had to receive consent before he could touch Armin. Armin nodded hastily. “Is that okay?” Levi repeated, as kindly as he could muster through his impatient frustration.

Dealing with potential rape cases was what Levi hated about the job. The victims were always messy and emotional. Armin was already emotional and untidy.

“He needs an answer.” Mikasa whispered gently to Armin, to encourage him to speak. Armin sucked in a sharp breath.

“Yes. Y-you can t-t-take the tights off…and you can touch me.” Armin stammered, reluctantly giving Levi the consent he needed. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he never told Annie or the others ‘no.’ Of course Armin knew part of the reason was because he had been scared, but…

“I am going to touch you then. Tell me if something hurts.” Levi told Armin, and then carefully slid the tights off of his scrawny hips. As the tights were pulled down, Levi saw handprint shaped bruises on Armin’s hips, some of which overlapped each other.

 _Shit_. Levi cursed, seeing dried, smeared blood stains on Armin’s thighs, and butt cheeks. “Wait here.” Levi instructed Armin, and headed out of the room. He marched to the principle’s office and kicked the door in.

Inside the office, Erwin looked up, having a phone pressed to his ear. He rose his hand to Levi to indicate he couldn’t talk. “Put that fucking phone down. We have a goddamn situation.” Levi demanded as he approached. Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi and waved his hand with more urgency. Levi slammed his hands down on the desk. “Some brat was fucking gang raped. Get off that phone and tell me what the fuck to do.” Erwin paled.

“Excuse me. I’ll have to call you back.” Erwin spoke into the phone and then hung it up. He stood up and followed Levi into the hallway.

“Are the marks obvious?” Erwin questioned, needing to know the extent of the potential PR nightmare. Thousands of parents were already concerned that their child would be raped at a university—not necessarily the college that Erwin ran, but any college. If the public heard about the brat that got gang-raped, those parents would feel justified in their fear.

“Yeah. I haven’t accessed the extent of the damage, but it’s fucking bad. Either someone really didn’t like him, or they just didn’t care that he was another human being.” Levi answered, leading Erwin back to the nurse’s office.

“He?” Erwin repeated, shocked to hear that the latest victim was a _boy_.

“Dick and all.” Levi confirmed, and then headed into the nurses office. Erwin recovered, and followed him inside. Mikasa was sitting at the edge of the bed, and she was rubbing Armin’s back in an attempt to soothe him. She looked up as the two men entered. Armin lifted his head as well. He hadn’t moved from the spot that Levi had told him to wait in.

“Th-the principle…?” Armin squeaked to Mikasa, shocked that Levi had fetched Erwin Smith, of all people. Mikasa looked at Erwin warily. The vice principle Hanji had already made it clear that because Armin was a boy, and because of who the rapists were alleged to be, that nothing was going to be done about it. With that in mind, Armin only felt dread well up in him. Was Erwin going to tell him the same thing?

“Hello.” Erwin greeted, as he approached the bed. Armin craned his head up to see Erwin better, who towered over him. “As I am sure you are aware, I am the principle of this university, Erwin Smith.” He introduced himself, and then knelt down to be more at Armin’s level. “I have heard that you were hurt on college premises?” Erwin wondered, needing to hear Armin’s story for himself.

 _He’s going to expel me if I tell him what happened._ Armin fretted, and looked away from Erwin, as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t trust any of these employees. “Yes…” Was all Armin opted to say, because that much he couldn’t hide. He felt hands on his hips, and squeaked as his cheeks were spread.

“Ugh. You’re going to need stitches so you might as well be honest with us.” Levi informed the youth, seeing the extent of the damage. “I think we should call the police, too.” Levi added, which made Erwin look at him. Levi hated cops. For him to even suggest the idea made Erwin feel dread course through him.

“Who hurt you? I need names, now.” Erwin commanded with a firm tone. If violent rapists were in the college, he wanted them expelled. Armin sensed the authority in Erwin’s tone and swallowed anxiously.

“Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun and Berholt Hoover.” Armin responded obediently, because he thought Erwin would leave the subject alone. Erwin closed his eyes, knowing exactly who Armin was referencing.

“Did they both come into you?” Erwin asked then, even knowing what a sensitive question that was. Armin looked away with shame and nodded. He knew they soiled him. “Then there is no case.” Erwin stated solemnly, and stood up. Mikasa bristled while Armin felt his heart break again.

“What am I supposed to do, then!?” Armin shouted, distraught. “They’re going to hurt me again if they get away with this.” Armin fretted loudly. He was on the brink of tears again.

“When attempting to prosecute rapists, DNA is critical. The DNA on, and in you will be corrupted because they both came inside of you, and without that, they have enough money, and prestige to get away with this, and persecute you for slander. That said, you’d be well advised to let this go.” Erwin explained, in no uncertain terms.

“Shit. Is there really nothing we can do?” Levi asked, as he began to clean Armin up with a warm cloth. Erwin shook his head.

“No there’s—” Erwin stopped, and looked at Mikasa as an idea formed into his head. “Is he your friend?” Erwin questioned, to access what the relationship may be. Mikasa nodded, and let Armin squeeze her hand as Levi pressed the cloth to his sore hole.

“Don’t ask. I’d do anything for him.” Mikasa stated, not wanting to beat around the bush. Erwin gave a quick nod in acknowledgement.

“There may be a way you can get justice for your friend here. If you make his story yours, we can fabricate the wounds and damage was yours. With that, you should arm yourself heavily into the feminist movement. You won’t lose with them on your side.” Erwin instructed her carefully.

Mikasa grimaced. Feminists weren’t her favorite people at the moment. “Let me get this straight. I say I was raped by privileged white boys, and I win the court case without evidence because as a woman, I should be blindly believed?” Mikasa asked, just to clarify what Erwin was telling her.

“Yes. That is exactly right.” Erwin confirmed, knowing the hateful feminist movement might actually be able to do something good for humanity for once.

“Alright. Make it my story. I want them in prison for what they did to Armin.” Mikasa affirmed, with a newfound resolve in her eyes. If tarnishing her reputation meant that the people who hurt Armin would be jailed, even if only for a few months—the courts never seemed to take rape seriously—then Mikasa would do it.

“You’re going to have to align yourself with some of the most hateful feminists our university has ever known. You can start by confiding into the art professor. Cry if you have to, and lie.” Erwin explained to her, so she would understand some of the lengths she had to go to, to help her friend. Mikasa nodded. “I’ll summon her to the office. You need to start getting your act together now.” Erwin stated then, and headed out of the nurse’s office.

“You’re not to show her your wounds. You’re only going to show her the pictures.” Levi spoke up, and handed the college phone over to Mikasa. Mikasa blinked, and looked it over.

 _When did he_ …? Mikasa shook her head. It didn’t matter when Levi found time to take pictures of Armin’s ass.

“Are you really going to do this for me?” Armin asked timidly, propped up on his trembling elbows. He knew that he didn’t have a solid case, nor did Mikasa, but with the plague that was feminism, she might get somewhere.

“Of course I am. The only other option is I bash their heads in.” Mikasa answered, perching onto the edge of the bed again.

“Don’t.” Levi warned her, because if a student was attacking another student with fists, that would be an even bigger PR nightmare. Armin sighed softly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know how to protect myself.” Armin apologized as he buried his face against the sheets again, while Levi continued to stitch him up. Mikasa sympathetically stroked his hair, not knowing what more to say.

“It’s not your fault, kid. This shit happens.” Levi stated, and finished with the youth. “You’re good to go now. You’re gonna be fucking sore so I advise you take a day or two off of college, and good god, stay out of the public image while your girlfriend is fighting for you.” Levi instructed, being as helpful as he could be. He hadn’t seen a worst incident of sexual abuse before.

“I’m not—” Mikasa began with flushed cheeks, then stopped, feeling as if there was no need to correct Levi. She _wanted_ to be Armin’s. Armin too began to deny the accusation, but Levi spoke over him.

“And you, Missy, need to whack it into his head that what happened is not his fault.” Levi commanded, and then he threw the gloves away. “But, you need to milk the ‘it’s all my fault,’ for all its worth with the feminists. Make it seem like you believe the rape happened because your outfit was skimpy, or because you’re pretty, or what ever else the feminists can jump on and assure you that none of it’s true, it’s just men being evil, because that’s how you’ll win.” Levi said, and leaned against the desk. He was glad he didn’t turn these youths away.

“I’ll do anything I have to do to bring them to justice.” Mikasa agreed, while she stroked Armin’s hair. “Which means, I’m going to need you to be quiet, and strong. Can you do that for me, Armin?” Mikasa asked, focusing on him. Armin reddened with shame and looked away.

“I don’t…I don’t know if I can…but I’ll try…” Armin admitted, as he slowly pushed himself up, mindful of the dull ache in his butt. The medicine was dulling the pain, and Armin was grateful for it.

“Then go find Eren and Jean. Pull them into one of our bedrooms and explain the situation to them. They need to be on our side.” Mikasa told Armin, and brought him into a hug. “With them, we can do this.”

As inspiring, and heartfelt as her words were, Armin wasn’t sure that anything good could come of this. He had his doubts, but he nodded obediently. “Alright. I’ll go find them.” Armin promised, and left the room.

“Now the hard part begins.” Levi stated, seeing Erwin returning with a tall, hippie woman alongside him through the window that let out into the hallway. He looked back to Mikasa. “You need to convince them good that you were the one who was raped so start crying.”

. . .

An entire month was dedicated to the media story of the century. The university’s top soccer female, Mikasa, rival only to Annie Leonhart, one of the accused, was gang-raped at a Halloween party. It was stated that Annie, jealous of Mikasa’s own female prowess, deliberately roofied her, and led her into a back room where Reiner and Bertholt were waiting. Reiner and Bertholt were Annie’s friends who were possibly in love with her, which made them pawns and Annie the mastermind.

This was the story Mikasa played. There was plenty of opposition. Some argued that this was Mikasa’s scheme to bring Annie, her rival down. Others argued that it was exactly because they were rivals that Annie was capable of this. Everyone knew she was cold and distant. The social media wars were long, and confrontational. The local media had picked it up as well—there was no hiding it.

All Erwin could do was admit that this happened and that he was trying to support Mikasa in any and every way that he could. Some people still criticized him. No one ever truly won in such a situation. And Mikasa’s reputation did suffer. Many people openly called her a liar. This only fueled the feminists into action, insisting that women be believed ‘no matter what.’ Mikasa used that to her advantage, shamelessly, since it was the only way to get justice for Armin.

Maybe she was abusing her position as a female, but Reiner, Annie and Bertholt were guilty. They weren’t innocent. And with the pictures, and documentations of Armin’s wounds, that was enough to lend her just enough credibility to make the important people believe her. The art professor, having hated men since her hippie dad walked out on her at three years old was a trump card for Mikasa to play since the professor just wanted all men to suffer, whether they were guilty or not.

It was those types of women that Mikasa befriended, and in time, a court decided their fates. Armin waited with bated breath. Eren and Jean stood on either side of him, and squeezed his hands reassuringly. Armin leaned into them for support. He had seen the hate mail Mikasa had gotten, and he was glad that he hadn’t tried to pursue this himself because with the heinous ways Mikasa was slandered, and attacked, Armin knew he’d have received even more shit.

Within a few hours, the jury had deliberated, and all three, Reiner, Annie and Bertholt were charged. Annie’s charge and sentence was the lightest because her defense had argued that she was forced to lead Mikasa to the bedroom, by the intimidating male friends of hers. Annie was getting away with raping Armin, because lesbian rape wasn’t exactly a thing. Still, Annie’s reputation was tainted. That was something.

Reiner and Bertholt were charged with sexual assaulted. They would face prison time. The outcome wasn’t perfect, but Armin wasn’t about to complain. He never would have gotten that far with his story. So when the court session was over, and everyone could leave and mingle, Armin sought Mikasa out and they hugged, and cried on each other. Mikasa had gotten good at crying—it was now a skill she could manipulate, but these were real tears. Armin was grateful. Mikasa was sad she hadn’t done better for Armin as far as Annie was concerned but the ending was still bittersweet.

That night, Mikasa and Armin sat together on Mikasa’s bed. Jean and Eren were out having a celebratory drink. Armin laid against the pillows, mulling over everything that had happened. Mikasa tapped away at her phone, and let him think for awhile. She then set the phone down and laid down next to him.

“Hey, Armin…” Mikasa started, to get his attention. Armin blinked, and looked up at her. “I know we’ve been through a lot recently…but I wanted to know if you would let me be yours.” Mikasa asked gently, because ever since Annie raped Armin, he had been more cautious around her because she too had a very dominant personality.

Armin’s blue eyes widened with alarm, and he pushed himself up. “You…want to be mine…?” Armin questioned timidly. There was a tinge of fear to his tone that Mikasa hated to hear. She nodded, and folded her arms underneath her.

“I know you’re scared…and I know I’m too aggressive sometimes…but for you, I am willing to be softer.” Mikasa swore, knowing Armin was sensitive. Armin looked away with shame.

“You…don’t have to change yourself for me…” Armin muttered, uncomfortably. He knew this conversation had been coming. Mikasa reached out and placed her hand on his cheek.

“I am not. I am still going to be a badass, feminist icon and if anyone bullies you, I’ll punch them out.” Mikasa assured him, because she had no intention of changing who she was—just who she was with _him_. “Some change is good, and I want to show you that I can be who you need me to be. You just have to trust me.” Armin looked up at her.

“I do trust you. I am just scared because you’ve always been…powerful?” Armin tried, choosing his words carefully. Mikasa smiled lightly, and stroked his hair.

“Then let us both take that chance. If I scare you, tell me. I’ll re-evaluate myself, and calm down.” Mikasa promised, wanting to be with Armin. He was sweet and sensitive. Someone had to protect him. Armin shifted uncomfortably again, but he slowly nodded.

“Alright. If you can show me that you won’t ever hurt me, I would be happy to be yours.” Armin relented, with a small smile. Mikasa smiled back, and leaned forwards, pressing their lips together.

A kiss solidified their promise, and commitment to each other.


End file.
